Sweet Nurse
by PuddlePops
Summary: El instituto de Konoha tenía una nueva enfermera. Hinata Hyuga. Y Naruto estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de conquistarla. AU NaruHina.


_**Sweet Nurse**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary:**_ El instituto de Konoha tiene una nueva enfermera. Hinata Hyuga. Y Naruto está decidido a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conquistarla. AU NaruHina.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo solo lo utilizo para entretenerme un rato.

**N/A**: Para empezar, quiero decirles que lamento no haber actualizado ¿Una nueva vida?, en estos momentos estoy editando esa historia, pero no se preocupen, porque no la he abandonado. Y ahora, como un pequeño regalo de disculpa les presento este nuevo fic. Es totalmente AU, así que no tiene nada que ver con el anime o manga, solo los personajes.

* * *

><p>-Estoy harto de las chicas de instituto-declaro Naruto Uzumaki mentalmente, mientras observaba a Sakura Haruno (su mejor amiga en el mundo) golpeaba el pecho de Sasuke Uchiha (su otro mejor amigo), con su ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos. Estaban peleando y Sakura estaba haciendo un escándalo. Para variar. Ver a sus dos amigos le quitaba las ganas de conseguirse una novia.<p>

El prefería a las mujeres mayores. Ellas no esperaban nada de él. Solo buscaban instantes de diversión y excitación en sus monótonas vidas. Y eso era perfecto para él. Él también buscaba divertirse.

_**Solo eso.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto la vio el día martes mientras esperaba frente a la oficina de Tsunade. Estaba conversando con Kakashi-sensei, mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Kakashi y ella iban cargando un par de cajas y se detuvieron frente a la enfermería. No había que ser un genio para saber que ella era la nueva enfermera.<p>

_**Bingo**_.

Era pequeña. Parecía una muñequita. Tenía el cabello de color negro, el cual contrastaba contra su piel pálida. Unas facciones muy delicadas y preciosos ojos perlas brillaban en medio de su rostro. Naruto la siguió con la mirada, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su atractivo rostro.

Había encontrado a su próxima "víctima".

* * *

><p>Aprovecho la clase de la Sra. Aizawa para darle su primera visita a la enfermera. La Sra. Aizawa no tenía problemas con dejarlo salir durante su clase, a pesar de que los alumnos no tenían permitido abandonar los salones de clase a menos que se tratara de una emergencia. Pero Naruto Uzumaki era un alumno especial. Además, conocer a la enfermera sexy era lo que él consideraba una verdadera emergencia.<p>

Afortunadamente no había nadie en el consultorio. Solo estaba ella, leyendo atentamente un libro de aspecto académico.

-Hola-la saludo Naruto desde la puerta.

-Hola-le respondió ella. Tenía una voz dulce y agradable. A Naruto le gusto. Se imaginó como sería escucharla gimiendo su nombre-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

_Se me ocurren varias cosas-_quiso decirle Naruto. Pero prefirió cerrar la boca. No quería que le pegaran una cachetada o algo así.

-Me siento un poco cansado. Me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo.

-¿Estás comiendo y descansando bien? ¿O tienes algún problema en casa?

-No, solo estoy cansado-dijo Naruto, escogiéndose de hombros. La enfermera asintió-¿Crees que podría descansar en la camilla un rato?

-Por supuesto-dijo ella-¿Estás seguro de que no te duele nada más?

-Segurísimo-dijo él. La chica le sonrió, antes de volver su atención al libro. Desde la camilla, Naruto la observo fijamente. Era definitivo, este año su salud iba a empeorar significativamente.

* * *

><p>Naruto averiguo su nombre una semana después. En realidad se lo dijo Kakashi, cuando lo corrigió. (Al parecer su profesor consideraba el apodo "la enfermera sexy" ofensivo). Esto le pareció una gran hipocresía, ya que era Kakashi el que se pasaba todas sus horas libres leyendo pornografía.<p>

Dos días después Naruto regreso a la enfermería. Hinata Hyuga le sonrió desde su escritorio y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa al comprobar que estaban solos.

-Hola de nuevo.

-Hola-la saludó él, satisfecho de que se acordara de él.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Me duele el estomago-exclamo Naruto. Esto no era del todo falso. En serio le dolía el estomago, aunque esto era porque se había tragado tres platos de ramen en el almuerzo-Creo que sufro de gastritis.

-La gastritis es una enfermedad muy seria-le dijo Hinata-Deberías decirle a tu madre que te lleve al médico y te saquen unos análisis. Mientras más pronto lo haga, mejor será.

Naruto asintió, intentado prestarle atención a sus palabras (curiosamente no resultaba tan difícil como había pensado).

-Puedo descansar un rato.

-Claro-le dijo ella, sonriendo-Te firmare un permiso.

Naruto le sonrió agradecido y se acostó en la camilla.

-¿Por qué trabajas aquí?

-Necesito un trabajo mientras empiezo mis clases-explico ella, Naruto frunció el ceño confundido-Estudio en Estados Unidos y en esta época estamos de vacaciones. Así que trabajo mientras se reinician mis clases.

-¿No eres de Konoha?

-Sí, nací aquí. Y toda mi familia vive aquí. Pero yo me fui a estudiar a América porque conseguí una beca.

-¿Qué estudias?-le pregunto él, ahora un poco más curioso.

-Administración de Empresas-dijo ella-Pero tome varios cursos de Primeros Auxilios, así que no te alarmes, estas en buenas manos.

_Ya lo creo-_quiso decir Naruto, pero se mordió la lengua. Limitándose a sonreír.

-Me alegro que trabajes aquí-Hinata le sonrió. Y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. Por alguna razón, sentía que sus palabras tenían un significado más profundo del que él mismo entendía.

* * *

><p>Naruto decidió no volver a visitarla hasta la semana siguiente. Era lo mejor, no quería que ella pensara que la estaba acosando a o algo así.<p>

Naruto le contó a Sasuke acerca de sus planes. Y como era de esperar Sasuke le conto todo a Sakura.

_**(Naruto empezaba a preocuparse seriamente por la hombría de su amigo). **_

Como había esperado, su reacción no había sido la más favorable.

-Eres asqueroso-le dijo Sakura Haruno mirándolo con repulsión, mientras almorzaban en la cafetería. Naruto rodó los ojos, ignorándola, estaba demasiado ocupado regodeándose del espectáculo que daba Hinata (le gustaba llamarla por su nombre en su cabeza) mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Con esos pantalones, su trasero se veía espectacular-…Estás enfermo. Enfermo de verdad.

-Sakura tiene razón, imbécil-dijo Sasuke, con seriedad. Sus ojos negros escrutaban a su mejor amigo en busca de alguna señal de burla o algún indicio que su amigo bromeaba-Esto es retorcido, incluso para ti.

Naruto lo ignoro también. Era obvio que Sasuke se iba a poner de lado de su novia. Naruto los quería a ambos, pero a veces deseaba que no se metieran en su vida.

-Esto no les incumbe.

-Por supuesto que nos incumbe, Naruto-exclamo Sakura, con sus bonitos ojos verdes mirándolo con furia-Eres nuestro amigo. Nos preocupamos por ti.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte-le dijo Naruto, mientras sonreía.

(Eso solo hizo que se preocuparan aún más).

* * *

><p>-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto Naruto.<p>

-22

Naruto sonrió satisfecho. Solo eran 4 años de diferencia. No era gran cosa.

-Yo tengo 18. Totalmente legal.

-Felicidades-repuso ella con indiferencia.

_**(Ok. Eso no había ido como él había esperado).**_

* * *

><p>Su siguiente visita fue 2 días después. Pero esta vez no había sido por voluntad propia. El hijo de puta Kiba le había pegado durante la clase de Gimnasia y él le había respondido. Gai-sensei, Sasuke y un par de chicos más habían tenido que separarlos y habían mandado a Naruto a la enfermería de inmediato. El punto es que ahora, estaba con la mano (probablemente) rota y un ojo morado. Lo único que lo alegraba era que Kiba estaba bastante peor. Se lo habían llevado en ambulancia, incluso.<p>

-¡Dios mío!-exclamo Hinata, horrorizada en cuanto lo vio entrar a la enfermería, acompañado de Sasuke-¿Qué pasó?

-Un pequeño accidente-explico Naruto, intentado sonreírle, a pesar del dolor de su mano. Sasuke lo ayudo a sentarse en la camilla.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le pregunto Sasuke, con ojos y el rubio percibió el tono de preocupación bajo su frialdad. Naruto asintió, sonriéndole-Genial. Mejor me voy-agrego, señalando la puerta-Sakura debe estar nerviosa y…

-Ve. Yo estoy bien-dijo Naruto. Su amigo le dirigió una pequeñísima (casi imperceptible) sonrisa, antes de salir. Hinata por otro lado lo estaba mirando severamente, obviamente esperando una explicación.

-Kiba me golpeo. Me detesta porque su novia se enamoro de mí el año pasado y lo abandono para estar conmigo. Y lleva meses esperando tener la oportunidad perfecta para golpearme. Hoy día tuvo su oportunidad-Hinata solo suspiro.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No-mintió él. Hinata se apresuro a flexionar sus dedos, asegurándose de que no tenía un dedo roto o algo así. Tenía un corte bastante profundo, pero nada grave. Cuando Hinata quiso desinfectar la herida, Naruto soltó una maldición.

-Mierda, cuidado con eso, mujer.

-Lenguaje, Naruto-Exclamo ella. Naruto se sorprendió, era la primera vez que ella decía su nombre y si era sincero le gustaba como sonaba.

_**(Le gustaba demasiado)**_

Además su tono de enfado la hacía sonar más sexy.

-Perdón-murmuro él.

-Está bien- dijo Hinata. Ninguno dijo gran cosa después de eso. Hinata le vendó la herida y luego le coloco una crema en el moretón-…Ya esta-declaro, unos minutos después.

Naruto le sonrió agradecido. Quiso decir algo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que. Podía agradecerle, pero ella solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. También podía decirle lo mucho que la deseaba, especialmente en esos momentos, mientras ella sonreía toda inocente y dulce. Pero prefirió quedarse callado. No necesitaba otro ojo morado, por si las cosas salían mal.

-…Naruto-dijo una voz aguda, detrás de él. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con los ojos verdes de Sakura. Sasuke estaba a su lado. La pelirrosa se acerco a él con rapidez y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Kiba es un hijo de puta-murmuró ella. Naruto le sonrió-Y tu también.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y se volteo, buscando los ojos de Hinata. La enfermera tenía una expresión indescifrable, pero si el brillo en sus ojos significaba lo que Naruto creía, entonces sus oportunidades con ella no eran tan inexistentes como había creído.

* * *

><p>-¿Cuál es tu grupo favorito?<p>

-Los Beatles-exclamo ella, como si se tratara de lo más obvio. Naruto arqueo una ceja. Estaba un poco atrasada para su época.

-Sabes que se separaron hace como…30 años, ¿verdad?

Hinata soltó una carcajada. Estaban los dos sentados en la enfermería, esperando que a madre de Naruto lo viniera a recoger, porque tenía una cita con el médico. Al menos eso había dicho Naruto. Kushina Uzumaki no estaba ni enterada de la supuesta cita de su hijo.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no quita el hecho que es la banda más increíble del mundo-Naruto frunció el ceño-Es un hecho, pregúntale a cualquiera.

-Cualquiera que tanga más de 50 años-replico Naruto-Tienes 20, ¿Es que no escuchas nada de tu época?

-Algo como los Jonas Brothers o Justin Bieber…-dijo ella, mientras se estremecía, como si el solo pensar en ellos le causara escalofríos. Naruto rio.

-Touche.

Los dos se rieron nuevamente. Naruto tuvo que admitir que eso de estar en su oficina le gustaba más de lo que él había esperado. No era como las otras chicas, que él tenía que fingir que les prestaba a atención. Con Hinata realmente le interesaba lo que ella decía.

_**(Le asustaba que no le asustara en lo absoluto).**_

* * *

><p>Naruto supo que algo andaba mal cuando rechazo a Ino Yamanaka. Ino estaba buenísima y todos los tíos se morían por ella. Así que Naruto no entendía el porqué la había rechazado, cuando ella le pregunto si quería salir esa noche.<p>

Lo cierto era que la había mirado a los ojos y se había decepcionado al ver un par de ojos azules en vez de perlas. Y antes de que pudiera pensar claramente, le había dicho que no.

Fue algo inconsciente, pero decidió que a él solo le interesaban las morenas de ojos perlados. De preferencia si eran pequeñas y pálidas, con sonrisas adorables y mejillas siempre sonrosadas.

_**(Lo único malo era que solo se le ocurría una persona con esas características).**_

* * *

><p>Decidió dejar de visitarla por una semana. Era lo mejor. Podía vivir sin ella por una semana.<p>

Esa semana paso con más lentitud que todas las demás. Era como si su vida se hubiera transformado en una clase de Trigonometría en donde el tiempo jamás avanzaba.

Quiso contárselo a Sasuke pero probablemente su amigo solo se reiría y lo llamaría gay (Lo cual sería humillante ya que venía de Sasuke, el tío más sometido que conocía).

Así que se lo dijo a Sakura. Ella solo se rió, tanto, que por un momento Naruto pensó que finalmente había enloquecido. Sin embargo ella no le dijo gran cosa, salvo:

-Bienvenido a mi mundo.

Naruto no entendió a que se refería. Sakura se dio cuenta de su cara de confusión, porque le palmeo la mejilla, con esa sonrisa comprensiva y tan suya.

-Estas enamorado de la enfermera Hyuga…-hubo un pequeño silencio-…Y por muy retorcido que me parezca, me alegro por ti.

Naruto se pregunto si se estaba burlando de él. Pero su rostro era totalmente serio y Naruto no podía encontrar las palabras para responderle. Deseaba decirle que estaba equivocada, que finalmente, tras pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke, se había vuelto loca.

-Me encantaría hablar de esto ahora pero tengo clases. Así que reflexiónalo un rato y luego hablamos-Y sin esperar una respuesta, la pelirrosa se alejo por el pasillo.

Ridículo, él no estaba enamorado.

_**(¿Verdad?)**_

* * *

><p>El día lunes Naruto entro en la enfermería a primera hora. Hinata sonrió cuando lo vio, aunque noto un pequeño cansancio en sus ojos.<p>

-¿Ahora qué Naruto?

-Me duele el páncreas.

-¿Sabes en donde está tu páncreas siquiera?-le pregunto ella, incrédula, mientras se reía.

-…Claro que lo sé-dijo él, mientras se señalaba el estomago-Esta por aquí.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de para qué sirve?

-…Ese es tu trabajo-exclamó él. Ella se rio divertida, mientras lo observaba como si se tratara de un caso perdido-Lo mejor será que me recueste por un rato.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo ella.

Naruto la observo desde la camilla. Ese día llevaba el cabello sujeto en un moño. Se había puesto un bonito vestido floreado, el cual no se podía apreciar bien por culpa de la bata, pero aun así pudo apreciar sus bonitas curvas. Era preciosa, le sorprendía que no hubiese cientos de chicos en la puerta, esperando ser atendidos por ella.

-¿Te gusto?

Hinata levanto la vista sorprendida. Sus ojos perlas lucían confundidos.

-Perdón.

-¿Te gusto?-repitió Naruto-Ya sabes, te parece que soy… ¿sexy?

-Eso es totalmente inapropiado.

-Es solo una pregunta-replico Naruto sentándose en la camilla, encogiéndose de hombros-Yo creo que tu eres endemoniadamente sexy.

-…Naruto, esta conversación es totalmente…

-Inapropiada-la corto él-Lo sé, lo sé. Eso no significa que no puedas responder la pregunta.

-No lo haré-dijo ella, mientras le dirigía una mirada severa-…¿Es por eso que pasas tanto tiempo aquí?

Naruto prefirió no contestar. Para ser alguien tan inteligente, la chica era realmente lenta.

-Eres increíble-dijo ella y si bien Naruto sonrió, la mirada de la morena le indico que no se trataba de un cumplido.

-Solo responde la pregunta-dijo él.

-…No-respondió ella, con una mirada desafiante y hubiera sido mucho más convincente si sus mejillas no estuvieran sonrojadas y sus ojos lo recorrieran de arriba abajo.

-No te creo-dijo él. Y antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo, Naruto se levanto y la acorralo contra el escritorio. Los grandes ojos perla de Hinata viajaban desde sus ojos hasta sus labios y lo observaba con una mezcla de miedo y anticipación. Naruto la observo atentamente, tenía unos labios muy rojos y carnosos, que se veían completamente apetitosos y la piel de su cuello era cremosa y suave a la vista. Sin darle demasiadas vueltas, la tomo del cuello y estrello sus labios contra los de ella. Mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad. Hinata coloco sus manos en el pecho y si bien en un principio había intentado empujarlo, ahora sus dedos se habían aferrado a su camisa, acercándolo aun más.

-Naruto-…-escucho que gemía suavemente Hinata, cuando él se separo por unos segundos para tomar aire, antes de volver a besarla. Con delicadeza le acaricio un mechón de cabello, mientras succionaba los labios rosáceos de la chica. Naruto no quería separarse de ella. Nunca. Pero sabía que la puerta no estaba cerrada con seguro y que cualquier podría entrar. Por lo que le soltó la cintura y se alejo de ella. Hinata tenía las mejillas coloradas y los labios enrojecidos. Y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así, se veía adorable y sexy a la misma vez (Combinación que él no había creído posible hasta que la había conocido).

-…Ahora me siento mucho mejor-murmuro Naruto con una sonrisa pícara, Hinata se sonrojo aún más y él no pudo evitar reírse. ¿Después de un beso como ese, un simple comentario la avergonzaba? Irónico.

-Será mejor que te vayas-dijo Hinata, su tono era severo, pero las mejillas rojas y los ojos nublados por el deseo que le restaban autoridad.

-Si eso es lo que quieres-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, mientras la observaba atentamente. Buscaba algo que lo hiciera quedarse, lo que fuera. Pero los ojos de Hinata eran serios y parecía confundida. Está bien, se dijo mentalmente, le daría tiempo para reflexionar.

-…Naruto…-dijo ella, cuando el rubio ya estaba en la puerta, con lentitud de dio la vuelta para encararla-…Por supuesto que sí.

Naruto solo sonrió. Ella pensaba que él era sexy, pero aun así lo botaba de su oficina. Que contradictorias podían llegar a ser las mujeres.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente Naruto jugueteo nerviosamente con su camisa antes de reunir el valor suficiente para entrar a la enfermería. No había pegado el ojo en toda la mañana (es decir en sus clases) por estar pensando en lo que le diría a Hinata en cuanto la viera.<p>

-Hola-la saludó lo más tranquilo que pudo. Hinata lo miro desde su escritorio. Ese día llevaba el cabello suelto y rizado. Se veía más bonita que nunca.

Sin embargo la caja que estaba encima de la mesa atrajo su atención. Y luego miro a su alrededor, las paredes estaban vacías y los posters que Hinata había pegado habían desaparecido.

-Eso no puede ser bueno-dijo en voz alta, con voz alarmada. ¿Alguien los habría visto la tarde anterior? Tal vez algún chismoso había ido donde Tsunade-sama y se lo había contado todo. Y la vieja esa había despedido a Hinata.

-Todo está bien, no te alarmes-dijo ella. Y le dirigió una de sus dulces sonrisas, Naruto suspiró ahora más tranquilo-…Y hola.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Incómodo.

-Hinata, quiero disculparme por lo que pasó ayer. Sé que me extralimite-dijo él. Realmente no lamentaba lo ocurrido, pero quería saber si Hinata lo interrumpía, quería que ella le dijera que ella no lo lamentaba. Todo lo contrario, que lo había disfrutado-Quiero que sepas que algo como eso no volverá a ocurrir…_**a menos que tú lo pidas**_-agregó, con una sonrisa picara y todo rastro de tensión desapareció del ambiente cuando la chica soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Naruto-dijo ella. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos le brillaban. Naruto estaba seguro que nunca había visto a una chica tan bonita como ella. Estaba seguro que si ella se lo pedía, él sería capaz de seguirla hasta el fin del mundo si eso significaba que podían estar juntos.

-Conseguí un trabajo a medio tiempo en las oficinas de mi padre, así que ya no tendré que trabajar aquí-explico Hinata, mientras terminaba de meter sus últimas cosas en la caja. Naruto bajo la mirada, intentando ocultar la decepción al escuchar sus palabras. Por supuesto que se marcha-pensó-es lo mejor para su carrera.

-Es genial-agrego ella, con una sonrisa emocionada-Podré ir a mis clases de francés y de piano, mientras trabajo.

-Así que te vas-No era una pregunta, pero Naruto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella lo corrigiera.

-Sí-dijo ella. Entonces sus miradas se conectaron y Naruto sintió que sus ojos lo atravesaban. Hinata se acerco a él y le tomo la mano. Era increíble la facilidad con la que sus manos se amoldaban la una a la otra-No estés triste.

-No estoy triste.

-Díselo a tus ojos-él sonrió.

-Prométeme que nos veremos de vez en cuando. Un beso como el de ayer debe repetirse-Hinata se rió suavemente, con sus mejillas coloradas. Naruto la acompañó, esa chica era adorable.

-Supongo que puedo hacerte un espacio en mi horario, ahora que ya no trabajo aquí-dijo ella.

-Genial-dijo él, levanto una de las cajas, la más pesada y ella sonrió-Ven te acompaño a tu auto-Hinata tomo la otra caja y abandonaron la oficina. Naruto se detuvo en la puerta y observo la habitación, iba a extrañar esos posters educativos, pero no tanto como a la chica que se sentaba detrás del escritorio-…Deberías darme tu número-Hinata lo observó-No me lo des si no quieres, solo estoy siendo educado, porque de todas maneras lo conseguiré. Sé donde guarda Tsunade los expedientes de los profes.

Hinata soltó una carcajada. El pasillo estaba desierto, así que no apartó su mano cuando sintió que Naruto le acariciaba el dorso con delicadeza. Y de todas formas, que habrían podido hacerle. ¿Despedirla? Era un poco tarde para eso.

-Supongo que puedo dártelo-dijo ella-Para que me llames en caso de emergencias.

Naruto le sonrió pícaramente.

-Muy bien, supongo que puedo llamarte en casos de emergencias.

Mientras guardaban sus cosas en el asiento trasero del coche de Hinata, Naruto estaba seguro de que su salud iba a empeorar seriamente en los próximos días. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez iba a necesitar una consulta a domicilio.

* * *

><p>El final no quedo como lo esperaba, pero en sí, he quedado satisfecha con este. Espero que lo disfruten (:<p> 


End file.
